Just My Swagger
by Ranorexic
Summary: James is willing to do anything to get his swagger back.  He's even willing to resort to a Lindsay Lohan movie.   Takes place during "Big Time Guru".  Now a multi chap!


**A/N: This is now a multi chap. I love you guys for loving this and getting me to continue. However, there is a big problem. This is still chapter one, however it's the rewritten version. So sorry for those who thought this was chapter two. I kind of had to rewrite the story so I can feel more comfortable with it being a multi chap. So I'm sorry if the differences make you sad, but it was originally meant to be a one shot and I set it at that. Anyways, here's the rewrite! Plz review which version you liked better, and I'll also put up a poll, but whichever one wins, I will continue off that ending! So vote between new one (This one) or old one (The old one XD).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, James, or Logan, or even Lindsay Lohan and her movies. They just went SO well together, so I hope I don't get sued D: I hope you enjoy though!**

James felt like he was about to blow chunks at any second. Ever since Logan had downloaded that swagger app on his Ipod, James had been feeling worse and worse. He could barely stand up anymore and was currently laying down on the couch with a sullen look on his face.

"Ugh! Stupid Logan and his stupid swagger thingamabob taking away my swagger." James immediately began coughing and turned his body over putting his face in his pillow.

"James, I really think you might be over exaggerating this situation." Camille sat down next to James and started rubbing his back. The pretty boy immediately sat up and gave her a look of disbelief.

"I am not over exaggerating! Look at me! I'm…swaggerless!" The pretty boy put his head back in the pillow and started to bawl as loud as he could.

"I'm sorry James. But all I'm saying is that there's nothing in this world that could possibly allow you to just switch swagger like that."

"Tell that to Logan." The brunette kept his face in the pillow and spoke with a muffled voice. "We've tried everything Camille. We couldn't even destroy that program. Face it Camille, I'll never get my swagger back."

Camille was starting to believe that this whole situation might just be real. James was looking thinner and less tan than usual. Even his hair was messed up, and Camille knew that when the hair gets involved, it's serious. She stood up and walked over to Logan's computer to try and find some way around the program.

"I can't think of anymore ideas James. This is just too complicated."

James turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He brought his hands up to his face and let out a small whimper.

"Great. This is just my luck." There was a small silence in the room when suddenly James jumped up with a big smile on his face. "I just thought of the best plan ever!"

Camille turned her body to face the brunette and gave an accepting smile. "Ok genius. Let's hear it."

"This is **exactly** like that one Lindsay Lohan movie."

"Only you would watch Lindsay Lohan movies." Camille gave a small chuckle while James stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's not the point!"

"Don't tell me you plan on getting fortune cookies to switch bodies with Logan."

"Wrong movie and will you let me finish?"

"Fine, what's your brilliant plan?"

"Ok, well in her movie "Just My Luck" she switches luck with this one guy and ends up with his bad luck while the guy gets her good luck."

"How exactly did she achieve that?"

"Oh that's easy! She kissed him of course." Camille's eyes shot wide open and she fell off her chair. She looked back up at him and saw a naïve smile on his face.

"You want to kiss Logan?" Camille's voice was shaking as she struggled to get her words out. James looked at Camille confused.

"Well yeah. It's not that hard to understand."

"But I mean **you **kissing **him**! Aren't you worried that-" James cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you still love Logan, but I think you're being a little irrational." Camille continued to stare at the brunette with a shocked expression.

"This isn't about me! I mean-" James placed his finger on Camille's lips to silence her.

"Calm down." Camille smacked his finger away and turned her body as to not face him.

"Whatever James. How are you going to pull this off?" Camille was obviously annoyed and her voice showed it. James turned her around and she saw he still had a smile with some determination in his eyes.

"Just let me handle that."

* * *

Logan walked down the hall with the crowd of people following him as he stopped in front of the apartment door. He turned around quickly and smiled at his posse.

"I'm sorry my peeps, but Logan has to go now."

"Aw!" The crowd slumped in unison and slowly shuffled over to the elevator.

"I'll see **you** later though shorty shorts." Logan gave a playful smile to a girl as she left and winked at her. The girl giggled and Logan turned to enter the apartment.

Logan walked inside with his swagger walk and gave a confident sigh as he took off his glasses and threw them on the couch in front of him. He walked into his room and was about to look in his closet when he heard the door close behind him. Logan slowly turned around to see James leaning against the door. Logan smiled as he greeted James.

"What's up James?" James was getting annoyed at how much swagger Logan had. "What do you want?" James smirked at him.

"Oh you know what I want." Logan had a confused look and was trying to understand what James was getting at.

"Well can you hurry up cause I gots me a date tonight." Logan turned back to his closet and began to search through his clothes. He picked up a new leather jacket, but dropped it when a pair of hands turned him around. He was now face to face with the pretty boy and Logan gasped when he saw the lust in brunette's eyes.

"I think your date can wait." James smirked at his rhyme, but also at the feeling of seeing Logan lose his swagger as he shook in his arms.

"J-James…I d-don't know what y-you're trying to do b-but-" James quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against the shorter brunette.

It was a quick kiss and when James pulled away, he looked inside himself to feel for any change. He didn't feel swagger, but he felt something else inside him. He looked back at Logan and the two looked at each other's eyes innocently. James noticed he was still holding on to Logan and slowly dropped his arms down. James swore he could see some disappointment in Logan's eyes, and was about to say something until the sound of the door opening broke him out of his daze.

"Did it work? Did you get your swagger back?" James slowly turned to see Camille at the door and gave a sad smile before he started to cough again.

"No…" Camille gave a small smirk before turning around and walking away.

"I told you it wouldn't!" James slowly turned around and saw a blank look on Logan's face. He turned around towards the door and slowly headed outside the room. He stopped at the door and Logan watched the pretty boy for a second.

"I guess it just doesn't work like that." Logan's heart dropped at James' sad tone and connected eyes with him when James turned to look over his shoulder.

James' heart dropped on the sight of Logan's dismal expression, but couldn't understand why. He gave a sad smile to the brainiac before turning and walking out. His stomach still felt light from that kiss, but he quickly shook the feeling out and began coughing before falling into his bed.

Logan was left standing there in complete conflict with himself. He felt tears forming in his eyelids and was confused.

'Am I seriously crying over the kiss being fake?' Logan was confused about everything. Did he really have feelings for his best friend? 'I mean I can't like a guy, right? And James would never like me?' Logan quickly shook his head at the last thought. 'No! This isn't right.' Logan turned back to his closet and picked up his jacket while wiping a single tear off his cheek.

**A/N: Ok! So I hope you guys are happy that I'm continuing, the ending is a bit different I know, but it's different because I can play off this ending a little more. I am a little disappointed that I got rid of the second kiss, but I couldn't think of any other way to put in the second kiss without adding a conflict. Oh speaking of conflict, in my stories, I haven't had a conflict with someone not accepting the whole gay scene. So look forward to that. Anyways, I'm back to school tomorrow, but I will try to update again. However, with this and "Big Time Music" I'm kind of conflicted, but I hope you guys won't be mad at me XD**


End file.
